Running Into the Past
by scatterthestars
Summary: A simple trip to Central Park turn up an unexpected surprise for Kurt. Or how Kurt starts his friendship with Kennedy.


**The first of the stories in the You Trip Me Up 'verse I started.**

* * *

Watching as Blaine gets dressed to go to class, Kurt enjoys the view as he lays sprawled on the bed still naked and looking wrecked from the night before and this morning. "You should skip class today," he murmurs as he turns onto his back. The blanket slides down his body, fabric smooth against his skin as it comes to rest around his hips. Stretching his arms above his head and arching his back the slightest, Kurt grins as he watches Blaine's eyes roam over his body.

"You...you know I can't skip," Blaine mumbles as he puts the strap of his bag across his chest.

"Come on, we can spend the day in bed," Kurt tempts him as he moves to his knees and kneels in front of Blaine. "We can do whatever you want."

"You're mean!" Blaine playfully groans as he grabs behind Kurt's neck and pulls him forward into a hungry kiss.

Draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders, Kurt lets out a small scream when he finds himself falling back onto the bed. Opening his legs, feeling Blaine lie between them, he gasps at the rough fabric of Blaine's jeans dragging against his cock. But he still welcomes the simmer of pleasure that tingles under his skin.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Kurt asks as Blaine kisses at the corner of his mouth and down his neck.

"Sorry to disappoint," Blaine mumbles against his skin, kissing at Kurt's Adam's apple. "But I can't miss class."

Groaning when Blaine pulls away, Kurt rolls on to his stomach and reaches for his phone. Sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he scrolls through his unread messages. "Tilly says China is amazing," Kurt informs Blaine as he reads her message, smiling at knowing she's having a great time. "Says she bought us some souvenirs."

"That's nice of her," Blaine tells him.

Setting his phone down after going through his messages, he cracks his neck and stands up. Walking to the bathroom, he starts to brush his teeth.

"What are you doing today?" Blaine asks from the bedroom.

Taking the few steps to the doorway, Kurt leans against the doorjamb and removes his toothbrush. "Going to Central Park for inspiration," he tells Blaine around the toothpaste in his mouth.

"I thought I was your inspiration?" Blaine teases as he walks over to him.

"You are. But seeing as you'll be gone, I need to find it somewhere else for the time being." Kurt arches an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm fine with that."

"Don't worry; you'll always be my muse."

"Are you going to put some clothes on?" Blaine looks Kurt up and down, biting his lower lip and sighing at the sight of Kurt looking absolutely gorgeous standing there naked.

"Why? Something wrong?" Kurt gives Blaine a Cheshire Cat grin. Continuing to brush his teeth, he doesn't move from his spot.

"Other than the fact that you're completely naked and making it difficult for me to leave? Then, no. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Is it working? Are you tempted to stay?" Kurt makes sure to jut out his hip that bit more, sighing when Blaine ghosts his fingers over the curve of his hip.

"I'm tempted," Blaine says. "But I'm not staying."

"Fine!" Kurt pouts, knowing he can't change Blaine's mind. "We still meeting up for lunch?" he asks to be sure.

"Yeah," Blaine answers as he leans over and gives Kurt a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt feels his heart flutter, like always, at hearing Blaine tell him he loves him. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." Blaine gives him one more kiss before leaving.

Kurt laughs as he stops him to wipe away a smudge of toothpaste at the corner of his mouth. "All good. Bye." Watching Blaine until he is gone, he goes back into the bathroom to finish cleaning up and getting ready for the day.

* * *

Walking through the park, seeing a mirage of people doing various things, Kurt stops at the Alice In Wonderland statue and watches as children climb atop and play. Looking past the statue, he freezes at who he sees.

For a few seconds he wonders if it could be her. But the longer he stares the more he knows it is her. Debating if he should go over, he goes over the pros and cons in his head. But in the end they don't matter, he knows she deserves a proper apology from him.

Slowly making his way over to her, glad she is reading a book and doesn't look up, he stops a couple feet from her. Pulling in a deep breath, he gets up the courage to talk to her.

"Kennedy?" he tentatively says, seeing her pick her head up and look around for who called her name. Kurt smiles when she spots him; his heart beats wildly in his chest at the thought of what she might say or do.

"Kurt?" Kennedy says with a bit of excitement to her voice. Kurt takes a relieving breath when Kennedy smiles at him when she stands up, taking him by surprise when she embraces him in a warm hug. "I can't believe it's you. I mean, I knew you and Blaine moved here. But the chance of running into you," she says as she pulls away and sits back down, patting the spot next to her.

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt replies as he sits. "What are you doing here in New York?"

"Vacation," Kennedy answers. "I'm here for a week and a half. Got here two days ago."

"How do you like it so far?"

"I gotta admit, it's pretty great."

"Yeah," Kurt nods his head, agreeing. "It is a great place. So, how have you been?"

"I'm great," Kennedy answers with a beaming smile. "I couldn't be better."

"That's good to hear."

"What about you?" Kennedy inquires. "How are you? You still with Blaine?"

"Yeah, we're still together," Kurt answers; smiling wider at the mention of Blaine. "We're great."

"That's good to hear."

"Listen, Kennedy," Kurt finally says, needing to do this; to get this off his chest. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I never meant, or wanted, for you to get hurt. I wish it didn't happen the way it did, but...it did and I'm sorry. I know you must hate me, and I'm fine with that. I deserve it."

"I don't hate you, Kurt."

"You don't?" Kurt confusedly asks.

"I mean, yeah, I was mad at you for a few months. But I never hated you," she reassures him. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I understand."

"You understand?"

"Yeah. Besides," Kennedy chuckles, "If Blaine and me had stayed together I would never had met Riley."

"Who's Riley?" Kurt asks intrigued.

"My boyfriend of almost a year and a half. I believe he's the one."

"That's great!" Kurt happily exclaims. "Good for you, Ken."

"Thanks." Kennedy smiles. "Which reminds me, where's Blaine?"

"He had class," Kurt tells her.

"I thought he graduated already?"

"He took a year off."

"Oh. Okay," Kennedy says as she nods her head in understanding.

"Hey, do you maybe want to meet up with Blaine and me sometime while you're here?" Kurt asks her. "I think Blaine would enjoy seeing you again and catch up; and we can meet Riley. Only if you want to, though."

"I would love to," Kennedy eagerly agrees. "I think that's great."

"Hopefully it won't be weird," Kurt adds, nervously laughing.

"It won't be weird; I mean only if we make it weird. I'll bring Riley and we can make it a double date. That should make it…okay."

"That sounds good."

"Hey," Kennedy says as she checks her phone. "I have to go and meet Riley back at our hotel. But let me give you my number and we can arrange that double date."

"Okay," Kurt says as he takes Kennedy's phone and hands his over, programming his number. "It was great seeing you again, Kennedy," he tells her as they stand up and he hands her phone back, pocketing his.

"You too, Kurt." She smiles and wraps her arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Standing there as she walks away, Kurt checks the time and knows he should probably be leaving to meet up with Blaine soon.

Forty minutes later he sits at their favorite table in their favorite bistro as he waits for Blaine to walk in. Spotting him a few moments later, he stands up and smiles, eager to tell him what happened.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greets him as he leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "How was the park?"

"Guess who I ran in to?"


End file.
